


Muninn

by fbf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbf/pseuds/fbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that shape us reach far back into our past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muninn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feldman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/gifts), [Thassalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thassalia/gifts).



When he was five years old, his mama taught him his first lesson. _People don't want to know everything; especially your papa, so let's just keep this between us._

When he was ten, he learned his next lesson. The police never believed him, but his uncle did, and so did his uncle's friend Mr. Tony. They never had problems like that in the neighborhood again. 

At fifteen, he considered himself a grown man and he knew everything he needed. He was wrong. That was one of the hardest lessons he ever learned. 

At his father's side, looking down at his very still mother, he told him everything would be fine. His father just snorted. Compassion was always mama's strength, not theirs. 

Time passed and his father got weaker and frailer. Years of working in coal mines and steel mills finishing off what mama’s death started.

At 19, about to be shipped off, his papa sat him down. _Son, I probably won’t be here when you get back and there are some things I need to tell you. Now don’t you be rolling your eyes at me, I’m not so gone as I can’t take you down. These are things it took me a life time to learn and I hope you won’t be making the same mistakes as I did. Different ones, sure, but maybe not as bad as mine. There is one thing you have to remember, above and beyond everything else, life's a bitch. It will fuck you up, over, and side-ways if you let it. Don't let it. Think, plan, scheme, and plot but never fucking give up. Sometimes you lose and lose big, but the only thing that matters is you get the fuck back up and do it again. People gonna talk about honor where you are going. Just remember you know what is right, your mama and I made sure of it, and sometimes being right means you can't be nice. Don't be nice. At the end of the day, every man has to look at himself in the mirror and decide if what he did was right. You make sure that you do what is right, not easy, not simple, but right. So long as you do that, you will never hate yourself. You might not like yourself some days, Lord knows I don't, but you won't hate yourself._

In the jungles of a foreign place he learned to keep his eyes open and his mouth shut. His commander was an asshole, but things happened in the jungle, accidents and the like, so he watched and waited and when the time came he knew exactly what to do. 

During the inquiry, after he was released from the hospital face still bandaged and fresh scars pulling his skin, he answered their questions, never once _not_ telling the truth. It was there he learned that so long as each piece is true, people won't see the shape of the lie. 

Nick Fury was not a nice man. He considered it the highest compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> feldman and thassalia wanted to call this **You have neither the clearance nor sophistication to understand my morality, a character study** , but I thought it would give it away; however, I really do like the title.


End file.
